cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pit-Stain/Features I Want Added to Cytus α
WAHEY I mean, uh... ...I guess not, huh? Anyways... So in case you've been living under a rock or something, or is still jacking off to V. in Cytus II, Rayark announced a Cytus port that is coming to the Nintendo Switch and is hitting stores this April (well at least in North America). And yes, I'm talking the original Cytus, but apparently this turned out to be more than just a port. From the trailer that was released last December, this looks like more of a revamped version of Cytus, with extra songs and a slick-ass UI. A Director's Cut if you will. Here it is for reference: I decided to conduct a list of features that I would love to see make it in the final build, seeing as I've played Cytus for 6 years now, and have ample experience with the first game to determine the changes. Obviously not everything should make it, but I'd be content if one did. Plus, a man can dream. Without any further ado, let us begin. All the extra chapters, FOR FREE= If you were around the days of the Million Download Plan, all the power to you. It was a project that made one of the IAP chapters completely out of charge with each milestone, while also still giving the players the choice to buy it early. It was a great project that helped push the playerbase, and gave the dev team more opportunities for extra content and chapters. Of course we don't need that crap anymore, Cytus is popular, and the Nintendo Switch is selling like hotcakes. The game is begging to be sold at this point, especially after Rayark already made a name for themselves on the platform with pretty good ports of Deemo, VOEZ and Implosion. What I'm trying to say is tHAT LEAGUE OF LEGENDS SUCKS BIG DI- wait no... I'm trying to say that since the wider coverage and the fact the game will probably sell at a low retail price, just make the freaking extra chapters for free, namely Chapters R, 0, L, T, N and Deemo (I think I missed some idk). Still, I don't mind a little bit of DLC for the hardcore fans who're looking for something new, which leads me to my next point... |-|Extra Songs= If you saw the video, you probably spotted two new songs in there, namely citanLu and Infinite Wonderland. Are we seeing a pattern here...? Why, both of them were charted for Cytus Omega, of course. Are we getting a chapter full of songs that were exclusive to Cytus Omega? Or is it just an original chapter with no semblance or relation to Cytus Omega? Maybe the songs will be part of any of the 10 main chapters (and Prologue). And of course, there's the possibility of DLC, but whether it's in the form of a chapter or a song pack, a la Cytus II, is still unconfirmed. Personally I prefer the chapter format, but anything goes really. Also can we touch on the main theme that is playing during that trailer? No matter how you put it, that's Sta, which could mean a new Alive song, and in turn means a new chapter. Whoop |-|Revamped Charts= I think I speak for everyone when I say some charts need some serious fixes. It is long overdue, and hopefully, if the stars align, we will see a lot of improvements to some of the most infamous, off sync turds Rayark has not cleaned up yet. What are the songs that need revamps, you ask? Well, I'll start with the obvious ones, and then go down to the ones that I personally need to be remade or removed. Le Obvious *Sacred: Honestly a wasted opportunity. Could've been easily revamped into a simple Lv8, but got somehow overlooked. *The Riddle Story: No comment. *Parousia: Severely undercharted. Has the potential to be the chapter's boss song. *Area184: Seeing as how Cytus II already made an excellent remake of this, I won't be surprised if they integrated that into Cytus without the speed changes and the flicks. Which could mean... no easter egg... hmm... *Zauberkugel: Oh my god, please. *Biotonic: See Area184. *Colorful Skies: It's a mess. Make it more cohesive maybe. *Myosotis: Honestly the only thing that could save this is just starting from scratch. The chart in its current state is an uh... it's an insult really. *Chapter L: Remove all the old versions. They serve no purpose other than to ruin a completionist's AVTP. There's a reason why new versions were made, so I say they scrap the old ones. *Chapter N: Never played 'em, but I've seen enough to warrant a spot on the list. Le Personal *Ververg ver.B: It sucks. *Halcyon: Yeah not a fan of this slow Halcyon. I would love this if this was integrated into a faster chart. *Sweetness And Love: See Halcyon. *L: It's braindead, it's spammy, it alternates between the right and left sides of the screen way too much, it's not fun, and I don't like it. I really think L could be more than just a drag spam fest, I like the song a lot but I have no incentive to play it really. *Freedom D↓ve: Just remove this please. *Wings of Piano: A lazy rip off of the Deemo chart, a trait shared with many of the Chapter Deemo songs, and is slow as balls. I envision this song better with a doubled scan line speed. *Leviathan: Remove the unnecessary triples and we're good. |-|A Less Cryptic Story= Stories in rhythm games, amirite? STAFF ROLL But no really, Cytus' story was... interesting. I mean I still don't fully get it, but the way it conveyed its story through cutscenes and cryptic subliminal messages and codes always intrigued me. But maybe this is a tad too cryptic for the young'uns nowadays. I mean if there's anything to go by with how Cytus II delivers its story and its whole structure, it's a lot more accessible and relatable. So here's something I noticed when I saw the trailer: ...Data logs? Akin to the ones in Cytus II? Hopefully not as prominent because honestly I felt there were way too many of them, but it could serve as a good mean to deliver bits of the story, some little hints and nudges if you catch my drift. |-|Free Customizations= I love the new UI, but maybe some of us might prefer the old school look. It would be awesome if it was integrated in the options somewhere to change it back at will. Heck, while we're at it, why not provide a whole array of customizations? Change each notes' color using hexadecimal, change the background's color, change the icons for the pause menu and level banner at the lower right (I like the new look by the way). Give the players the freedom to customize, it's the norm in rhythm games nowadays. |-|The Difficulty System= We only saw three songs being played in the trailer, all with their listed level on Hard. citanLu as a Lv9, Saika as a Lv7, and Infinite Wonderland as a Lv8. Honestly this bummed me, I was hoping for a level system similar to Cytus 2, that expands up to 15 levels. Nine levels is simply not enough, it leads to a lot of ambiguity and misleading difficulties. Hopefully the final build changes to that system, and if not, I'm gonna... I'M GONNA... I won't do anything... |-|Conclusion= Yes. I mean, that's all really, though I feel like I missed some stuff... Anyways leave a comment, subscribe, smash that like button for a chance to win a thousand V Bucks and just effing kill me already. Category:Blog posts